Resident Evil:Extinction New Version
by OKH Halder
Summary: This story portrays Dr. Samuel Isaacs as a more caring person, instead of just a stereotypical villian, as he struggles with dealing with his staff, careerists, and the board of directors.
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to the Resident Evil Extinction film, it was as alright as movies like that get, I certainly don't write scripts nor own any part of Resident Evil nor can I influence developments in the plot. I can however do this as a sign of what I believe became a flawed movie, because of the depiction of the Character of Doctor Isaacs. This is an attempt to show what I believed might have worked better.

"Dr. Isaacs", it was the white queen, a very intelligent and capable AI, yet one which Isaacs wished was flesh and blood so he could throttle the life from it. It was modelled after the now dead Alexia Ashford, as a sop to her dead father. It did not matter now. He would have to make do, and he bitterly regretted that the man who programmed Umbrella's AI was not still alive, as he could have the programming of an AI sent to him. That way he could modulate between AI characters.

Normally Isaacs would have abhorred the idea of throttling a child, he was a doctor after all, but when this one unemotionally, and with an air superiority woke you up in bed while you were still in your pyjamas was unforgiveable. He was extremely bitter, for he had fallen asleep seven hours ago and he was tired to the death. Being brought back into the real world was an extremely bitter experience.

Before he had hated it anyway, he had been married very young, at 20, and had three children though his son was illegitimate. His marriage had broken down at 36, or after he was starting to go up through Umbrella's hierarchy but his long absences finished off a joyless marriage. Isaacs had to wake up without his Children, but with an intact bank account, as his wife was pecunious, and honest enough not to take him to court for nothing. His ex wife he heard, as well as his two daughters were in the London facility. His son was in the Edinburgh facility, and he had used his position in Umbrella to use the holographic briefing room to speak to his children. They were the reason he did his work, that he might see them again, and hold them. He even wondered if his ex wife would reconsider for the sake of their children.

He had despised humanity before, and wished so many of the stupid people, especially the poor who he had contempt for because of their narrow-mindedness, dead. Now he had gotten his wish and wished even the stupid people were alive, not because he missed them but it was a more of a wish for the human race to be alive. The human race was close to extinction, according to all the data. In a report filed by the Paris facility, they estimated 30, 456, 234 non zombie humans remained alive on the planet and falling all the time. What a depressing thought, as such Isaacs had forbidden any excursions outside the main facility, except for security.

In one of the few cases where they saw eye to eye, Doctor Isaacs deputy a careerist pig named Alexander Slater, had suggested that since biohazard numbers were increasing on the outside of the facility trying to get at Isaacs failed experiments, they delay the possibility of a breakthrough by sending a security man out in the cooler part of the year, which was only two months away, and at night once every week, with a sniper rifle to kill at least sixty of the biohazards. Isaacs had insisted on calling them Biohazard, which in itself was an understatement of the problem, but he hated zombie. It sounded stupid and the problem was real. Though how the virus did this he had no idea, and why did the Zombies, no biohazards, hunger for flesh like in all the movies? Anyway he had approved and temporarily Isaacs had experienced the fleeting hope that there was hope for Slater and they might be able to work together in an atmosphere of mutual trust. It was dashed however when he found out Slater had been filing reports to Chairman Wesker that Isaacs was being deliberately slow as he did not want to relinquish the power he had over committee by virtue of being head of science division.

That was most certainly not his motive, and he had every desire to see the work finished quickly, but as he said to an increasingly impatient board, though Wesker seemed to understand him, "Simply demanding results will not guarantee them." Science was not like a work of history, none of which he reflected sadly could be written anymore.

"Doctor Isaacs?" asked the White queen again.

"What?" he asked in a bored tone of voice

"Are you alright do you need to see Dr. Halworthy?"

Halworthy was the base M.D., why would he need a Medical Doctor?

"No, why?"

"You were speaking to yourself, the first sign of madness."

Had he said 'simply demanding results will not guarantee them' aloud? Even if he had he was annoyed at the machine for being so stupid. "Just because I say something to myself does not make me insane, it would be a sign of insanity if I strove to be hyper-normal, now would you please leave me alone?"

"Yes Doctor Isaacs" the machine said and its hologram faded out.

The Clone Alice woke up, and did not kill itself like one had, which might had been funny for the first thirty second, but when you see someone kill themselves in such a horrible way it guaranteed all those witness to it would have an extremely sober attitude for a long time. It instead went to the bedroom, all nervous, tense, on guard as a normal human should be. That disappointing hope welled inside Isaacs, the clone was acting very well, as she should be, but this had happened before, 74 times before to be exact, number 85 here was doing well, and he hoped he was wrong about her failing. He wished he could have had the real Alice to work with, but he had lost her thanks to her friends in Detroit, shortly before all those personnel had either moved out to Nevada, or the D.C. facility.

Isaacs had chosen this facility, as had he been in D.C. he would have been reminded of the once great city up above, and the United States government would have four miles away with twenty thousand angry people. They had caused this, they had destroyed everything, well Isaacs hoped to fix it. Yet the anti virus was far from perfect.

She dodged the tranquilizer dart in the corridor, good. She got through the laser grid, excellent. Now she dropped into the hall, and could sense from all that had happened, in the mini-Hive facility that she would be facing more traps ahead, so she grabbed a gurney, and wheeled it down the hall, where the large guillotine spent its fury on it. The clone was terrified out of her mind, but she had only one more obstacle to overcome.

Then she did something wrong, she started to walk in the middle of the hall, as a normal unaware person would, and she would trigger the mine.

Isaacs wanted to yell out to stop her, but it was too later, she had stepped into the middle of _the_ floor tile, triggering the special mine within the Umbrella symbol. The device shot up a meter in the air, firing 90 9mm bullets in half a second in a complete circle, and then dropped to the floor, spent. Four of the bullets hit the Clone in the torso. Like the true person this one was she stared at the dark spot on her dress with a mixture of pain, horror, surprise, and horrible realization. As if accepting it she slumped to the floor and died, rather than fight it.

Isaacs turned distastefully to the two lab technicians whom he despised, yet tolerated. At least they were alive, at least they may do some good later, Isaacs had only two 'friends' Slater's deputy Robert Goldberg, and his the other main scientist in this facility Dr. Victoriano Gomez. The rest he could do without but he had to live and work with them. "Get your Biohazard suits on." He sat down and rubbed his face in stress, he had to go to a committee meeting in ten minutes but would not go, until everything here was finished. The committee wanted him to hurry things but he was not worried at all. He was sure Chairman Wesker would back him up again, and even Slater must be telling Wesker that was working as hard as he could.

The two lab technicians had reached the body, they were safe, the simulation having been terminated. Isaacs spoke over the intercom his voice sounding annoying to himself "Take a sample of her blood, then get rid of that."

She would have to do. He had killed 85 women, clones albeit, in order to find one as capable as the real Alice, none had proven their worth. This one had come the closest to success, she would have to do.

He turned to his suit Jacket and put his lab coat on the chair, and decided to come back for it later, he could still make it if he went now but he wanted at the very least to see the blood sample delivered safely to the lab. He trusted the technicians enough to know they were no necrophiliacs, but then again he had no hope in the moral integrity of the lower classes.

The damned technicians took their sweet time, too busy chatting to each other, but considering the fact that the outside world was dead, Isaacs saw no choice but to let them banter on about Kung fu movies. By the time the sample was delivered, the meeting had started.

Isaacs glared at the two morons, he had not bothered to learn their names they held so little importance for him. He got into the elevator having walked passed the two security guards. He usually thought of them as goons, but Wesker had chosen these ones for their conversation, and thus intellect. They were human beings not thugs, and had not volunteered to go to Iraq because they were against the war. He acknowledged their presence by nodding. When he got to level -3 where the holographic meeting room was located he found to his unpleasant surprise Alexander Slater waiting for him.

Isaacs despised Englishmen like Slater, they had contempt for anyone who was not English, and seemed to think all Scots were red headed, stupid, and liked beer. Isaacs had red hair, but did not like beer, and was certainly not stupid.

Slater opened his mouth but Isaacs held out his finger and shot the younger man a glare and said "Say nothing Captain, I had to finish my work, the committee wants results, and I think they won't mind if I'm late if it means I'm getting my job done." He stormed off in the direction of the meeting room with Slater saying something to him, but Isaacs ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the characters here, and no part of the Resident Evil series. If I did I would probably have a horribly twisted mind. I

Dr. Isaacs walked towards the meeting room where holographic executives were gloomily reporting on the situation, and it only got worse every day, Isaacs knew that his work also increased in importance every day and that with the Human race staring death in the face it was little wonder the board of directors was agitating for results, and immediate results.

"Paris facility food supplies down to sixty three percent, Biohazard numbers increasing, another death." Said a very gloomy Emile Berthier. Well at least the Paris facility had underground greenhouses, and meat farms, and the food supplies he referred to were the foodstuffs Umbrella had stuffed into facilities immediately after the San Francisco outbreak, so Paris would be fine, Isaacs suspected.

As he entered Rupert Blanning said "London facility, food supplies down to fifty percent, biohazard numbers increasing, no further casualties."

"Gentlemen, good day to you all, except you chairman Wesker." It was currently night time in Tokyo, thus Isaacs knew it would be pointless to wish anyone a good day when it was night.

The blond, thin, and handsome man that was Chairman Wesker smiled at the joke, and with mischievous criticism said "Dr. Isaacs, how good of the Science Division to join us."

Smarting from the reminder Isaacs grimaced and said "I have been busy." Slater smirked, and Isaacs felt an impulse to murder the opportunist.

Rupert Blanning spoke first "On the subject of the Biohazard what does the science division have to report?" he said calmly but with impatience threatening to break out of a careful containment.

Isaacs began to pace around the table as would be awkward if he walked into one of the holograms. "Well we now know conclusively that they derive no actual need for sustenance. They hunger for flesh, but do not require it. My research indicates they could remain active for decades in temperate conditions."

This news was not pleasing to them as they had hoped somehow to starve the dead to death, that made no sense. There was discussion amongst them all, and exasperation."We could be trapped underground for decades?" said John McDougall, head of the Edinburgh facility.

Chairman Wesker held up a hand, his face impassive the sunglasses making it impossible to see the eyes. Only Isaacs knew why Wesker wore the sunglasses, and he knew that Wesker did not know that Isaacs knew what was going on underneath those glasses. The only other person who knew was top Umbrella assassin Ada Wong. "What news of Project Alice?"

He put his fists on the table near Chairman Wesker, causing Berthier to move back to avoid what in Paris would be the holographic Isaacs. "Using anti-bodies from her blood, I will develop a serum that will not only combat the effects of the T-virus, but potentially reverse it, giving back these creatures a measure of their intelligence, their memories, thus curbing their hunger for flesh." He spoke quietly, calmly, and ghoulishly drawing out the 'sh' sound of the word flesh to scare the executives whom he grew more impatient with every meeting.

"And you are confident that you can domesticate them?" asked Wesker, an American affecting an English accent to seem more intelligent. Something that Americans never seemed to get, the English were really quite stupid and unsophisticated, he would have been better off with his natural voice.

Isaacs did not mean to but he smirked as he spoke, laughing inwardly as Wesker's insecurities, and the knowledge he possessed. "They're animals essentially, we can train them. They'll never be human again, but would provide the basis for a docile workforce, we could return to the surface, and try and build a new and better world."

"After months of experiments you have nothing to show and we are left to rot underground!" said Julian Harper, head of the Washington facility, slamming his fist on the table, causing everybody but Wesker to recoil, and Isaacs merely sighed. They were not anxious for results to save humanity but because they wanted something done when they wanted it, and that was always yesterday. Their laughable sense of precaution was one of the things which got them into this mess in the first place.

"Without the original Alice Abernathy progress has been difficult. I've been forced to replicate her using clones, its laborious, boring, and entirely unpredictable" said Isaacs firmly to the impatient man.

"Project Alice," said Wesker his handsome features not showing any emotion "and subjecting the Biohazard to domestication, is now the top priority, you are to focus on this to the exclusion of all other research, I will expect an updated report within a week." He looked as they he were about to continue but Isaacs interrupted him, placidly repeating his motto when faced with impatient money men.

"Simply demanding results will not guarantee them."

Unexpectedly Wesker became nasty and threatening, but Isaacs was not hurt and did not feel threatened, but surprised at this volte face. "Well then perhaps we should place someone else in charge" Isaacs turned to look at a smirking Slater and swore he would end the life of him, for the last thing the new world needed was people just looking out for number one "someone who can give us the reassurances we require. Continue with your research Doctor while it still is, your research, this meeting is adjourned."

As he faded out Isaacs muttered so quietly it was nearly inaudible to himself "I know why you wear sunglasses." Nobody noticed, and not Slater. As he walked out he noticed the young man was smirking with total and utter confidence. So the committee wanted to hear what they wanted to hear, not see results, and the cold truth. Well there was nothing he could do about that, and if he was replaced, however that would come about, Slater would find that reassurances, were never enough, there had to be something tangible behind them.

Isaacs also had a very bitter smile on his face as he realized that of the non-biohazard affected humans left most were in North Korea because of its closed state, how very bitterly amusing.


End file.
